


Sunshine days and Long sleepless nights

by Melyaliz



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Riku just wanted to combat the endless exhaustion he felt with another cup of coffee when the local barista suggests a quickie to help with his broken heart and whatever else may be bothering him.After all, she was bored.
Relationships: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Sunshine days and Long sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Would this be considered a coffee shop au? Fake date au? Just a random hookup AU?
> 
> Let's just say it's a flavoring of all of that. 
> 
> I just finished Kingdom Hearts 3 and then went down a rabbit hole of fanfics and then… my hand slipped. Recently I have been having a really hard time writing smut so let’s just say this is like me pushing myself to get back into it. 

Riku couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t been able to sleep in months. Why? There were a million reasons, all which were his own damn fault. Which was why no matter how hard he tried. No matter how long he laid in bed.

He couldn’t sleep. 

So instead of dealing with these problems like a normal adult he just continued to slug his way into the local coffee shop to try and combat the endless exhaustion that came with insomnia. 

"Good morning Mr grumpy!" The little barista sang as Riku walked in like she always did. Bright with that huge smile that always seemed to light up the whole place. No matter what she said it was always said in such a cheerful tone you could never tell if she was making fun of him or not. To the casual observer, it almost sounded more like a cute nickname. 

But it wasn’t 

She was totally making fun of him and his sour attitude. 

He just rolled his eyes grunting as he threw his munny on the counter. King Mickey has said this place has the best drinks and he had been right. Elixirs and teas as well as coffee that could keep someone up for months if needed. 

He needed that good stuff. 

She never asked why. Besides, the light teasing never really judged him. She had seen his blade and had come in with the King enough to know his life was harder than hers. Who was she to judge the life of someone else? 

Or that was what she told herself after the first day they met.

"I've heard of people not being morning people but you look like someone took your heart away." Which, in the grand scheme of things, wasn't too far off really. The bags under his eyes looked like they could hold a weekend’s stay worth of clothes. And his shoulders sagged as if they carried the weight of a million lifetimes. 

"King Mickey said to get the Night coffee." 

"Ahhh the good stuff,"

Her smile was warm like the sun that shone through the glass windows. No matter what the day brought in, she never seemed put out. Nothing could wipe that smile away. The cheerful attitude. 

Maybe it was just her customer service personality.

Riku refused to believe that she really was that happy all the time. 

And she refused to believe this man really had no happiness. 

There had to be something else going on. He wasn’t just born with that beaten look on himself. 

And then she saw it. 

The giggling laughing couple falling over themselves as they stumbled into the cafe. Calling out Riku’s name while making gaga eyes at each other. 

Sora and Kairi. 

With two Queen Minnie cake pops and matching golden hot cocoas, they struck up a conversation with Riku before inviting him to join them outside while they enjoyed their snacks. 

The way he looked at them. It was as clear as if he had turned around and shouted it at her. She had seen enough third wheels to know. 

"So is it the boy or the girl?"

"What?" He was taken aback as she handed him his drink. Dark blue and glittering like a night filled with stars. Full of promise of another day awake. Running from the nightmares that still haunted him from his years of mistakes. 

"Which one broke your heart."

"I..." He should have just said _her_ , it was easier to explain. It was simple and clean. But he didn’t. Something in her voice, maybe her eyes but had him blurting out, "Both" 

Kairi soft curves and full lips with an unshakeable understanding. Sora’s bright eyes and unending optimism. He had risked his life for her and nearly didn’t make it back.

What had Riku done? 

Shattered his heart a million times. Lived I'm the darkness. 

Done nothing but be selfish. 

He didn't deserve their love. They were too pure for him. Angels among mortals. 

"My break is in 5, want to fuck in the bathroom?" 

"What?" 

The little barista flashed him another of those sun shining smiles, head cocked to one side slightly, “What?” nodding toward the store’s single bathroom, “You’re mad and I’m bored.” 

It was a bad idea. It wasn’t who he was. 

But also

Fuck it

Or her

So after having to sit through his two best friends making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, he snuck into the bathroom only to be joined moments late. 

Swinging the bathroom key around her finger she flashed him a wide smile as she locked the door behind her. 

“Well fancy meeting you here.” 

That one earned her a smirk. Riku had to admit, she was cute, all smiles and that silly outlook on life. Not that he really knew her, but when you start to see someone almost once a day they start to just… become part of you. 

“Why?” He asked as she took a few steps closer to him, “Why are you doing this?” 

She shrugged clasping her hands in front of her fidgeting slightly for a moment looking up at him. “Maybe I need to forget a broken heart too.” 

So her life wasn’t all sunshine either. 

Leaning forward he kissed her gently. She was shorter than him but not by much, something he knew but never really thought about when she was standing behind the counter. 

His body felt bigger as it wrapped around her. He was all thick mussels tight under his skin. His arms, she ran her fingers over his biceps slightly feeling him flex as he slowly pulled her closer to him. It almost made her feel safe like she was being hugged by a wall and nothing could get to her. 

No one could get to her. 

He wasn’t a bad kisser but she was better. Something he learned quickly as she moved her tounge over his bottom lip before pushing forward. She was slow, enjoying his taste, the bitter coffee and sweet cake pop Sora had talked him into getting. Sugar still lingering on his lips as his warm breath reminded her of that feeling of brewing fresh coffee in the morning as she opened the store. 

His hands wandered down her back to her hips gently squeezing her butt before pausing and pulling away. Awkward, not sure what she liked. Letting out a soft giggle she moved her hands over his putting them back where they had been.

“I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, so just do what you would normally do.” 

Nodding he moved down again still hesitant. 

“Just pretend I’m one of them.” 

“What?” he pulled away shocked studying her. She just shrugged.

“I’m not an idiot, why are we here?” 

He nodded before kissing her again long and deep drinking her in. 

She dragged her hands up under his shirt raking her fingers gently over his chest pressing herself against him humming softly a smile playing on her lips as he kissed it. Her touch was warm, nice. Sighing Riku gripping her ass again pressing her to him, her hips flush to his. 

The friction felt good as she rolled her hips in response. Mimicked her movements just enjoying the carnal pleasures that came with grinding up on someone. Her soft curvy body feeling amazing against his. 

She slowly moved her lips from his trailing down to his neck gently kissing his sensitive skin as she leaned forward which helped her body move even tighter around his. Her warm breath and lips on his neck sent shivers. He groaned deep in his throat as he gripped her eyes fluttering slightly at the sensation. He never wanted her to stop and yet wanted so much more. 

Her teeth grazed his neck as her hands traveled down his chest to his lower abdomen fingers brushing over the skin under the top of his pants. He let out a soft grunt as he felt her then move toward his belt buckle tugging at it. Pulling away from him for a moment their eyes met, her pupils were already blown wide, her breathing already getting just a bit heavier. 

His hand’s moved up under her shirt before pulling off if up over her head. She smiled up at him as he took in her body. To his amusement, she was wearing a cute yellow lace bra. She had sunshine even under her clothes. 

“What?” 

“Nothing Sunshine.” 

She looked slightly perplexed as he leaned forward kissing her again. Soft and slow. His fingers brushing over the lace enjoying his own private joke. She didn’t seem too put out by it as she leaned forward going back to his belt. After undoing it she undid his pants before her hands made their way down into his pants brushing over the bulge in his boxers. 

At her touch, Riku let out a groan thrusting forward jolts of excitement running through his body. His hand gripping her boob tighter from the sensation. She bit her lip giggling a little looking up at him before stroking him again. He dropped his head meeting her gaze, breath picking up as his thumb ran over the lace of her bra over her nipple. 

With a flick of her tounge, she started to stroke around his shaft over his boxers while he thrust into her hand enjoying the feeling of getting touched. His hands clumsily moved around her back to unclasp her bra before moving back to the front to get his hands under her bra to play with her nipples. 

Pulling slightly at the sensitive skin she sighed pushing forward into his hands her fingers shaking slightly as they stroked him. Another tweak and she moaned slightly her head lulling back and he kisses her neck almost biting her as his own hands traveled down her body to his pants pushing them and his boxers down. 

She paused for a moment taking him in. His thick cock was already throbbing and hard, She had had some idea of size when she was playing with it in his boxers but, it was so thick it made her stomach flutter. Slowly she stroked his tip rubbing his pre-cum down the shaft. 

“That… uhhhh yeah.” he moans gasping as she pumped him a few times, pulling away she studies him for a moment.

“Can I suck you.”

He felt his stomach drop and explode into a million butterflies. Can she? Oh, god, please! His mouth felt dry and he noded his eyes glued to her as she moved down stroking his erection a few times.

Her eyes met his for a brief moment before her warm tounge licked the length of his shaft causing him to gasp. His knees buckling slightly. She let out a soft moan of her own at the taste as she started to suck the tip making him throb with excitement his head red and hard at the feeling. 

Riku’s hands gripped the bathroom sink behind him as he tried to ground himself. Moans vibrate deep in his throat as he tried not to thrust into her mouth. Oh, he wanted more, needed more. 

She sucks him for a while playing with his balls and then slowly a finger pushes at his prostate and he let out a muffled cry biting his lip. This time he does thrust forward needed more. Wanting more. 

Then slowly she slipped her lips down his shaft taking as much of him as she could move up and down. Riku’s head lulled down for a moment as he fought back to groan too loudly. His hips pushing forward slightly meeting her hand which had taken the base of his cock as she sucked him down. 

She let out another moan as she sucked him making Riku tense up his whole body feeling on fire on. It felt so good, her lips, her tounge, her hand, just sucking him as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. It made his head spin. 

After a few moments of pure bliss, she pulled away looking up at him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand still stroking him with the other. “I have a condom.” 

He let his fingers run through her hair as he looked down at her. A soft smile on his face pleasure clouding his brain so that he could only see the woman in front of him. Kneeling down looking up at him. “What kind of man would I be without returning the favor?” he asked, pulling her up before getting down on his knees, kissing her stomach before reaching up under her skirt and pulling down her panties. 

His lips traveled up her leg leaving goosebumps in his wake. Her fingers slowly tangled up in his hair as he reached her pussy. His lips gently kissing her before letting his tongue swipe over her tasting her. 

Her deep breathing encouraged him to go further exploring her. His hands gripping her hips while hers pulled gently in his hair as she rocked slightly gasping. Riku couldn’t help but smile as he devowed her roughly pushing himself closer to her causing more gasps and deep breaths. He could tell she was trying to keep herself quiet but it was getting harder and harder.

He was making it harder and harder.

Pushing his fingers up into her he started to pump while kissing her clit feeling her body shiver in pleasure around his touch. 

She sighs trying to be quite and for a moment Riku wishes he could make her scream. 

Maybe next time.

As soon as the thought enters his head he shakes it away. This was a one time only. A quick hook up. 

Looking up he continues to pump his fingers inside her watching her writhe above him gasping for air eyes rolling back in her head. 

His fingers were so thick and truly felt amazing the way they pressed up into her. Hitting her in all the right spots as his tongue drove her crazy. Her vision became slightly spotty as she closed her eyes in bliss. 

But she needed more. She needed him inside her. 

“I… the condom,”

“You ready” he chuckled, pumping his own dick a few times as she handed him the condom nodding. 

He slipped it on before positioning himself in front of her. Eyes locked before he kissed her again. Just for good measure. 

Positioning herself he slowly pushed himself forward. Stretching her slightly making her gasp slightly moving to position him deeper inside her as her back hit the wall behind her. 

Riku sighed his hands reaching out behind her to steady himself against the wall. He kissed her right under her ear before whispering, “you feel amazing.” her hands reached around him pulling him closer to her, deeper gripping him as if something inside her had broken slightly. In that moment of tenderness she felt whole. She humms in agreement pushing back pushing him deeper and deeper. 

Moving out slowly he pushed in again causing her to grunt fingers digging into his back as he did it again and again. 

“Oh, yeah” she sighed as she met his thrusts with her own helping him move deeper and deeper inside of her. He smiled keeping his rhythm slow enjoying the feeling of her around him. 

For a moment he glanced down watching himself slipping inside her and his animal instincts took over.

Letting out a grunt he starts thrusting harder. More erratic. 

“Oh, I’m close.”

“Me too.” She nodded feeling herself build up. Riding his hard thrusts as they pulsed pleasure through her. “Just keep…. Ohhhhh” she sighed, wriggling around him as he thrusted over and over, spending sparks through her body. He was on the brink and suddenly couldn’t hold on anymore. His mind like fireworks before blacking out his nerves on fire as he kept pushing and pushing chasing the orgasm as he felt her walls flutter around him.

Gasping he fell over slightly gripping her holding her to him as he breathed feeling his cock throb inside her. 

“Thank you” he mumbled, kissing her shoulder. She nodded her hand coming up stroking his hair. Fingers tangling up in his gray mop pulling him closer to her herself for a moment. Just the two of them tangled up together after a moment of bliss. 

With a long breath trying to bring himself back Riku pushed himself off the wall and out of her. Pulling off the condom he threw it away before cleaning himself up a little. She followed flushed.

He couldn’t help admiring her as she dressed again checking the mirror cleaning up her slightly smudged makeup and hair. She turned to him confused by his gaze as he watched her, half clothed himself. 

“You are beautiful.” he muttered and she flashed him that sunshine smile. The one that light up his very soul by just looking at. For a moment in so long he forever everything but what was in that bathroom. Just the two of them. So at peace and calm. So warm and sunny. 

“So are you.” 

One more kiss, long and tender. Not the kind you give a quick fuck but he didn’t care. And Riku left first. Taking a seat by the window he watched as she followed a few moments later taking the “out of order” sign she had put on the door putting it away. 

He stayed for a few more moments sipping a warm tea she made him before leaving. 

And that night as he lay in bed thinking about his day, for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!  
> Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
